StarCraft: Fight for Humanity
by Zephiro
Summary: How did the Zergs muster so many forces? Who is this new Race? Will Humanity prevail or resist? Will the few survivors of Korhal be able to live?
1. The Invasion

I am lost. I do not know how many days I've been here or how come none of my signals seemed to have caused effect for a drop ship to come save me. I stand here, writing in this book, in hope that if I die, someone might know what fate befell me. My hopes are not high anymore. I've stood on this same deserted plain for what seems to be eternity. I haven't seen any sign of life in this planet, I put my last energy on this journal, I have forgotten what it is to feel happiness. I've never felt such pain; loneliness, solitude, and hunger devour me. In this planet there is no sun or moon, only darkness. I'm the only survivor of Teran Starship 101. The rest died when the ship crashed. I managed to survive, I don't know how or why, but I know that I would've preferred to die there, and not here, in this slow, torturous death. With no hope, my provisions finishing, and no one to speak to I feel as if some evil force ravages these plains. Everyday I pray that I might survive, but today, the truth falls upon me. I will never be saved. This place is hell, and I might as well try and commit suicide since before long I'll go crazy and kill myself one way or another. I pray that if anyone ever has the same fate that I do, that they might be able to escape. I have made a prototype ship, but I will never know if it works, for I have no strength to use it. Hopefully, I can save a life with my painful death.  
  
Last Journal Entry of Christopher Boris,  
Year 4036, Plains of Dread.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Year 4039, UED Starship TN-79  
  
"Captain" came a female secure voice from the radio. "We are now over flying Star N-17.789. We are approaching a Wraith Fighter Teran blockade. We have identified ourselves and the Space Tower says we are allowed to pass; we must deactivate our guns, and land on the Space platform and wait for a full ship scan so we can proceed to Korhal. General Tristan will be waiting for us in the Command Center of the city of Trivia."  
  
Captain Terry was a tall, short black haired man with green bright eyes. His hands dashed through the controls, deactivating the gunning and missile turrets. He then set the ship course to Korhal. There he would meet the general and command his small Marine and Medic corps. to fight the Zerg troops that had been attacking the planet's smaller cities to spread chaos. Terry would command his ground forces to destroy the Zerg and then to get him and his corps. enough money to buy better equipment and repairs for his worn-out Starship.  
  
Captain Terry smiled at the thought of him being able to make his star-ship even better than it was. His eyelids slowly drooped as he daydreamed. He soon was sleeping when an alarm sounded off loud and clear, waking him up abruptly.  
  
"Enemy Zerg in vicinity, all men to their posts, turrets reactivated."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------ Year 4039, Trivia, Korhal.  
  
"Mother, where is Jonas?" I shouted angrily. My brother once again had run off with my ETD (Energized Three Dimensional) computer.  
  
"I don't know, why do you want to talk to him, stole your ETD when you went to the bathroom while you were talking to your girlfriend?" My mother screamed back sarcastically.  
  
"She isn't my Girlfriend! How many times do I have to tell you that Jennie is just my friend! And yes, my brother did steal my ETD while I was talking to her. I'm hitting that little idiot when I get him!" I shouted back downstairs. I was about to go ask my father when my hurried pace was interrupted by my Mother's Scream  
  
"What did you say about your little brother!? I'm grounding you if you call him that again, do you hear young man?"  
  
I swore under my breath "Piece of shit." I then shouted back downstairs "Sorry mom, I just hate it when that idi-... kid does that!" It was then when I heard giggles coming from the bathroom. I carefully, noiselessly made my way there and saw a small hand opening a slight bit of the towel closet.  
  
"There you are brat! Now you're doomed!" I shouted as I jumped into the bathroom, opening the closet wide and grabbing my smaller brother, laying him on the ground and tickling him as he wriggled and squirmed.  
  
"Stop itch!" he squealed happily "Purty Please!"  
  
I continued tickling him until he shouted "Okee, okee. You Coputator be in you jeans pocky!"  
  
I smiled, this always worked. I couldn't harm him for I felt pity for the cute little thing so I'd just tickle him until he told me the truth. It was these moments with my brother which made us so attached. I made my way to my closet, and took my Palm Top sized ETD Computer and opened it. Jennie's image popped out, she waved. She knew I was playing with my brother and she smiled as she giggled  
  
"Your brother stole your ETD again, Joey?" her smile seemed to make me tense and my heart started to beat faster then usual. I looked at her pretty, long brown hair as it swayed while she shook her head giggling. I never understood why I liked her so much, she was just always so full of energy and happy. Now I knew why, I didn't like her as a friend. I loved her, and I wanted her as my girlfriend, but I was scared of saying so. I just smiled at her and started to daydream. I imagined me, yes, my short, spiky blond hair and deep, blue eyes and her brown, long hair, and walnut- colored eyes. She was so pretty. I sighed as I came back to reality. Suddenly, a red light flashed at my face, and I recognized the alarm.  
  
"All civilians get to your safe rooms. Zergs are in our vicinity. I repeat..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
Year 4039, Trivia Arcade Center, Korhal  
  
Jeremy entered the Arcade happily; he had 1 mineral crystal on his pocket. That would be enough to play for the next 4 hours he guessed. He walked towards the counter, and the man sitting down on it and asked  
  
"Eloo! Can I have a 4-hour DDR card please Mr. Robert?"  
  
The old man smiled at the kid and grabbed the mineral crystal. "Jeremy, welcome back! I'll give you 6 hours, but don't tell anyone." He winked "If you need anything just ask me. Besides, we got a new DDR machine. It's DDR-Extreme-10k. You want to try it?"  
  
Jeremy's eyes widen as he heard that. "Of course I want to try it Mr. Robert! Thank you very, very much! Can I please try it?" Jeremy said excitedly "I'll try and beat the record! I really want to try it. If you let me I'll be so glad Mr. Robert. Can I?"  
  
Mr. Robert smiled happily and gave Jeremy his card "Of course young man, just go on and use it, it's got 20 different stepping positions. I'm sure it's going to be harder then the others. Now go on and have fun. Enjoy your childhood to it's maximum because it doesn't come back, and when you're old as me you'll miss your youth desperately. You'll be old and weak, unable to stand up for too long. Such is life kid, now go play, you'll like it I hope."  
  
With those words Jeremy dashed off and jumped onto the huge machine, it was about 15 feet wide. Jeremy smiled, this one would be tough, a challenge for a pro like himself. He ran the card through the card slot and started on a "Hard" level. Incredibly he almost got a perfect score. He loved it. Doing other stages over and over again he got the hang of it and began dancing as if he had done that his whole life. He had played it his whole life, true, but still, he was one of the best most people had ever seen. He seemed to go crazy and wild on those machines, as if it was what he wanted to do for his whole life. It just seemed to fit him, with his dark hair and green eyes. Suddenly the machine stopped and what looked like a mutated bird flew into the shop's window blowing itself and the window open. A red light flashed as the alarm flashed red  
  
"Hide in nearest safe room, Zerg's have entered our vicinity, I repeat, we are under attack. Zerg forces are in Trivia!"  
  
This news made the children panic. They quickly ran into the nearest safe room, the one behind the counter. As Jeremy was about to enter the safe room an adult sized creature with sharp teeth jumped at him, Mr. Robert threw himself at the creature, becoming the prey as Jeremy ran into the room giving one backward glance, seeing Mr. Robert's face full of blood. With that horrific picture on his head he ran inside the Safe Room shutting the door behind him as he cried for the sake of the old man.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Year 4039, Trivia central Mall, Korhal  
  
I looked at her, so beautiful, standing right beside me. She was perfect, her blonde hair swaying with the wind and her green eyes glowing happiness. I loved her more then anything, I knew I loved her, and I was full of joy as she held my hands while we walked around the mall. My deep brown, mysterious eyes seemed to glance at her, my dirty brown/blond hair almost covered my eyes, it was beginning to curl and it went down to the back of my neck. She spoke up  
  
"John, let's go watch that new movie, Scooby-Doo 112. I really want to watch it. All my friends say it's so cute and fun." She smiled sweetly "So, want to go? If you don't I understand." She said with a hopeful expression on her face.  
  
I nodded "Of course we'll go Ana! You want to watch the movie so why don't we? I bet you'll like it!" I said beaming. Maybe this was my chance.  
  
She hugged me "Thanks!" She said, whirling, facing me now. I stared at her beautiful green eyes and blushed as she stared at me. I noticed her face was getting closer, our lips gently touched as my hands caressed her cheeks gently. It seemed like paradise, me kissing Ana, it was such a far fetched idea, but right there and then it was coming true. A voice then seemed to split us apart.  
  
"John, get up boy! You're getting late for school lil' bro!" said a distant voice. It looked as if like Ana was saying it but then again, that was my brother's voice. Wasn't it?  
  
My eyes opened suddenly and saw my brother standing beside my bed "Finally, I've been trying to wake you up for the last 15 minutes. Bro, we gotta go to surf classes in a hurry, we almost late for the bus, ya know?" He muttered. "C'mon get up, lazy ass. No more time for ya!" I felt his foot nudge my stomach  
  
"A'right, A'right." I said sleepily "I been havin' nice dream, you wake me up, don't like that. Be more patient will ya?" I said as I stood up, grabbing jeans and a white shirt, going in the bathroom and changing. I suddenly saw something flash red as I opened the bathroom door  
  
"Warning! Hide in nearest Safe room! Zergs have entered our vicinity!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------- 


	2. In the Fire

Thanks for the constructive criticism, I'll be sure to try and post more often now with more text then the first chapter. Also, I owe some acknowledgement to Blizzard. Zergs, Marines, Protoss, and Korhal are © of Blizzard Entertainment and Battle.net.  
  
The characters (except Kerrigan) are © to 2002-2004 Crimson Studios (Me) Izan Areth. Trivia, the Starship and anything else are © to Me. No theft, please.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Year 4039, Korhal Space Blockade  
  
"This is Space tower of blockade N-Korhal to Korhal Center Space Tower. We need back up. Mass Zerg infiltration, we will not resist for long. Our wraiths are putting up a fight but we are outnumbered and damaged severely. Our reports say that we have lost one third of our wraith squadron. We need Korhal to send the Battle Cruiser squadron. I repeat, we need Korhal to sen-..." the radio went static.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Year 4039, UED Starship TN-79  
  
"Operator, what the hell is happening? Who gave the command for the turrets to be reactivated?" Shouted Captain Terry into the radio as he looked out of the cockpit window. His face turned pale and he dropped the small square radio. "Holy shit, that's A LOT of Zergs. How did they get here?"  
  
"Captain Terry, we have a problem, a Zerg fleet of Zerg Mutalisks are heading for our starship. Do we have permission to start shooting?" Came the female, seemingly tense voice from the radio.  
  
Terry grabbed the radio and started shouting "Do you have permission? Start shooting now! All men to their posts, red alert, send all men to their posts! It's not just one Mutalisk fleet!"  
  
As fast as possible Terry switched on the ship's "Defensive Matrix" and "Electro Magnetic Shields" as he ran a Scanner Sweep to see the amount of enemies that were coming for the starship. As he saw the number "10,971" he froze. Getting out of the shock he turned on the speaker and shouted "All men get ready to fire at signal. We have 10,971 beautiful Zerg coming for us, so I reckon you should all ready yourselves for shooting. Make every shot count on these ugly ass creatures. If we escape you all can boast about yourselves, but if we don't, you won't be able to say shit. So get ready to fire at 20...19...18...17..." Still counting Terry switched on the light speed, it was 50% loaded, and it'd still take sometime to charge. They would be lucky if they made. "7...6...5...4...3...2...1...FIRE WITH ALL YOU GOT MEN!" Terry shouted as he looked at the loading screen. 55%. It would still take on minute to load. With pure adrenaline on his veins, Terry started dodging the Mutalisks that were trying to shoot some type of acid at the Starship.  
  
"Captain, we are hit, the pod room has been hit but the starship has suffered no critical damage. We are sending in the SCVs (Space Construction Vehicles) to try and repair the damage made. Our guns are being fired and we've obliterated almost 300 Zerg." Came the female, now shuddering voice.  
  
Terry felt the ship suddenly shake. He thought that the shields had been destroyed and the Control Room had been hit but he was wrong. Not knowing that he looked out the cockpit window to see thousands of Zergs frozen in midair. It was only then he remembered "The Light Speed! It worked!" he thought happily. He shouted at the speaker  
  
"Congratulations men! We made it, light speed is on and working. You can all now ready to land at Korhal. We're approximately 20 minutes away from it at normal speed. We will be there at-..." The ship shook. "What was that?" Terry grabbing the radio asked.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Year 4039, Char, Zerg Home world  
  
"Mrs. Kerrigan, I am sorry to interrupt you mistress, but I have been informed that the Teran Wraith Fighter Space Blockade is down. Our mass infiltration is now entering Korhal atmosphere. We predict that Korhal will be destroyed in 72 hours Ma'am." Came the strange growl of a Hydralisk.  
  
Sitting imperiously on a throne made of bones and live human skin sat Kerrigan, the queen of all Zergs. Kerrigan smiled, she sent a maniacal stare at the Hydralisk. It shook.  
  
"You are forgiven Sahara. Thank you for giving me this information; you shall be rewarded handsomely when the time comes for the real war. How is my experiment?"  
  
The Hydralisk seemed to be less tense now "The Nerbonazen are coming out well, the researchers predict that the first one shall be born tomorrow. They says that all scans prove to be positive, I wish good luck to thee and this experiment my queen."  
  
Kerrigan slowly stood up and nodded. The Hydralisk exited the throne room. Kerrigan walked onto the middle of the room and stood there for about 5 seconds. The floor where she stood on started to rise then, looking up Kerrigan entered the room only she knew. The room was damp and wet; it was made of vines and flesh. 4 Monitors were on the walls, seemingly glued. A switch was on each one of them. She turned all four on.  
  
Four images appeared as she turned on the monitors, a Zerg Overlord, a Zerg Queen, a Zerg Drone, and a Zergling. Kerrigan nodded and said  
  
"Give m your reports be it good or bad, Aramus, start. How was the space attack on the blockade?"  
  
The overlord's deep voice filled the air "My queen, we destroyed their blockade and the space platform, we are still fighting some scattered Teran air crafts."  
  
Kerrigan nodded "Interesting, Inna, what did you do to the Terans in the space platform?"  
  
The Zerg Queen's screechy voice responded, "My queen, my queen assault infested all Terans, they are all now infested Terans. I've put them in some overlord and they are being transported to Trivia."  
  
Kerrigan seemed to ponder for a second then once again spoke "Dremus, how is our new colony going?"  
  
The drone spoke this time "My queen, we have began to build our Zerg colony in a deserted plain near Trivia, we have already built an Extractor, a Colony, and a Spawning Pool to feed our warriors. The creep colonies are being built, they'll probably be ready by tomorrow."  
  
Kerrigan smiled, this was going better then she thought "How's the infestation in Trivia, Shiva?"  
  
The small Zergling muttered "My queen, the assault has just began, the Teran's already have sent an alarm and major forces of Teran's are already mobilizing. Should we proceed?"  
  
Kerrigan didn't tell any of them that the attacks were just distractions for her real purpose of making a Zerg, full-scale colony in Korhal. She knew they were all worried with the Teran's forces response to this sudden mass infiltration. Kerrigan then said after being quiet for a minute  
  
"Proceed with all attacks full force, make sure the Teran's get it. We must destroy them." After this the four monitors turned off and Kerrigan once again waited for her platform to be lowered. She smiled, finally, she would crush Korhal once and for all.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Year 4039, Trivia, Korhal  
  
"Jennie! G-" I started but was interrupted by the static signal from my ETD Computer. She had already turned off her ETD, she must've got the signal too. "Shit." I mumbled under my breath. Our conversations always seemed to get interrupted, be it by my little brother, by some chore, dinner, bath, my parents, or her parents.  
  
I sighed and started down the hallway, my mother met me in the way, holding my little brother's scared hand. She quickly said  
  
"Joey, hurry up, this isn't a training session! You heard the alarm, Zergs are in the city, not on its outskirts. Come on!"  
  
"Chill mom! The safe room is just around the corner!" I muttered as I rushed past my mother and turned the corner on the hallway. I stood there looking at the huge, thick steel door, it towered over me like a tree. I stood there and waited for my parents and brother to get there. The three turned the corner at the same time, stared at the door for one moment then typed in the password on the code box beside the door.  
  
I could hear the door bolts slowly unlocking and finally the 8-ton door opened, revealing a room with metallic walls, floor, and ceiling. I had never gone in the Safe Room and I never had any will to do so, so I was quite surprised to see what looked like a prison level-5 cell. It made my hairs stand upright from beginning to end. I had never been to fond of prison, even in movies I still didn't like to watch the prison cells. Not that I had ever gone into a cell, but staying in one made me already feel like a crazed serial killer. Well, if Serial Killers felt like that when being put in a prison cell, I might describe that as how I felt.  
  
I stood gazing at the Safe Room as my mother rushed past me. As my father went in he said slightly annoyed  
  
"Joey, will you stop day dreaming and get your ass inside this room for your own safety!"  
  
That seemed to wake me up "Uhh...yeah, sorry. I was just thinking." I made my way inside the Safe Room and sat on the large blanket that was extended along the floor. I only noticed now that I was still holding the ETD Computer, and tightly. I loosened my grip and opened it again. A black screen popped out and grew to the size of a basketball. A bunch of small icons swirled around the globe. I clicked the small icon of a microphone and person beside as it came in my direction. The sphere seemed to flatten out into a square and a large list of people appeared. My sight only saw one name though, flashing red (Meaning the person has just come in the messenger), was the name Jennie.  
  
Before I could click on her name, the square took form of...Jennie. She seemed as pretty as always, but she had a look of concern on her face.  
  
"Joey, are you O.K.?" She said panting "I was really worried about you, please tell me you're fine."  
  
I could feel myself blushing, she had said she was worried about me. "I'm fine, are you okay? I was very...worried that you were in danger." I said, not being able to hide my happiness to see her smile.  
  
"I'm fine, thanks. My dad dragged me into the Safe Room before I could say good-bye. I'm sorry." She said, looking slightly worried. "You're not mad at me, are you?"  
  
I stared at her face and replied quickly "Of course I'm not mad at you Jennie! I'm sorry if I made it sound like that. I'm glad to hear you're O.K.. Do you have any idea of what's happening?" I then asked.  
  
She shook her head "My father's trying to contact the security office to see what situation we're in, all the feedback he's got is that a full scale Zerg invasion is in progress."  
  
Before I could answer I heard a loud "Tang" against the metal door, the door seemed to have a dent. But it was locked, and we were safe...for now. 


End file.
